FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates in general to ammunition handling and in particular to a new and useful device for ejecting containers, in particular of ammunition from a war head or similar holder.
A similar device is shown in German patent DEP No. 30 26 159. The gas generator has a massive solid propellant charge in a gas-permeable tube in the center of the bellows and thus, with respect to the ejection behavior of the container to be ejected, in practically nonvariable.